The present disclosure relates to question answering (QA) systems, and more specifically, to validation that a user of a QA system is human.
Conventional technologies provide challenge systems for use with computer platforms to verify that a user of the computer platform is a human and not an automated response script. Typically, an audio or visual CAPTCHA device may be used for authentication or to prevent automated software from performing actions that are undesired. A CAPTCHA is a type of challenge-response test used in computing to ensure that the response is generated by a person instead of by an automated device. The process usually involves a computer asking a user to complete a simple test that the computer is able to recognize. The test is designed to be easy for a computer to generate, but difficult for a computer to solve. Therefore, if a correct solution is received, it can be presumed to have been entered by a human. A common type of CAPTCHA requires the user to type letters or digits from a distorted image that appears on the screen. Such tests are commonly used to prevent unwanted automated programs from accessing a computer platform.